In response to the NIH Roadmap to Molecular Libraries and Imaging, we conceived the process and now have fully established a P50 ICMIC High Throughput Screening Robotics Core. Core initiation represented a multi-departmental effort with fiscal support for establishing the Core coming from PSO funds in combination with the Department of Radiology, Department of Developmental Biology, and the Howard Hughes Medical Institute. The Dean of Washington University School of Medicine as well as the Director of the Washington University Siteman Cancer Center joined our effort with the commitment of additional funds for further development of the resource. Overall, nearly $2M was invested in the establishment of this resource, which has been in operation since late 2006. Since that time, the HTS Core has operated as a matrix core, receiving funds from the PSO ICMIC grant, the Siteman Cancer Center (through a gift of Emerson/Busch as well as funds as a Developing Core of the P30 NCI Comprehensive Cancer Center grant), and recharge fees to users. This Core serves as an outstanding on-going example of how our PSO program has leveraged university resources and continues to stimulate interdisciplinary molecular imaging activity throughout the WU campus. Functionally and symbolically, Drs. Helen Piwnica-Worms (Cell Biology), Rafi Kopan (Developmental Biology), and David Piwnica-Worms (Radiology) serve as Core Co-Directors with shared administration and scientific oversight of Core activities. The PSO funds effort for David Piwnica-Worms, while the Siteman funds effort for Helen Piwnica-Worms and Rafi Kopan.